Inmortal
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Un sentimiento que atraviesa el tiempo, los recuerdos, el dolor... es un sentimiento que se hace Inmortal. Mi respuesta al reto de Suki90 en Saint Seiya - Union Fanfickera!


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y licenciado por Toei Animation.

**Inmortal**

**Por Saori-Luna**

_-A partir de este momento eres relevado de tu puesto en el Santuario._

_No tuve necesidad de verlo, porque aún de espaldas pude sentir como sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal, en un intento de comprender mis palabras._

_-Pero, Saori…_

_-Es Athena a partir de ahora, Pegaso!_

_Mi propia frialdad me sorprendió. Cómo quisiera no tener que hacerle este daño! Pero es lo mejor para él… lo mejor para los dos._

_-Las Guerras Santas han terminado, y con ellas tu labor- le dije mientras me alejaba en dirección a mis aposentos, sin embargo, un tirón en mi falda me lo impidió._

_-No lo hagas Saori, no me alejes de ti._

_El brillo en sus ojos castaños me llegó al alma. ¿Acaso no lo entendía? Trataba de darle una mejor vida._

_Suspiré mientras me acercaba a él, al parecer la única manera de que aceptara era usando __eso__…_

_-Seiya- le dije, mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos- no lo entiendes? Tu presencia ya no es necesaria en el Santuario, puedes vivir una vida normal._

_-NO QUIERO UNA VIDA NORMAL! SÓLO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!_

_Jamás podré olvidar la desesperación en su rostro, y la quemante sensación de sus manos sosteniendo mis mejillas._

_Por un segundo demasiado largo para mí, lo único que se oyó fue su respiración entrecortada._

_-Te entiendo, sin embargo, por el bien del mundo, lo mejor será que me olvides._

_La sorpresa se reflejó en su mirada, conforme percibía como me acercaba a sus labios._

_Tan sólo un roce fue necesario para que el elixir de Mnemosine hiciera efecto… tan sólo un roce fue necesario para terminar de perder mi corazón._

5 años después

**Las olas golpeaban fuertemente la bahía de Tokio, y a pesar del hermoso espectáculo natural, yo no podía evitar sentir recelo… Nunca, desde que tenía memoria, me había gustado el mar, algo terriblemente irónico para un japonés, desde mi punto de vista, y sin embargo, no podía confiar en una memoria de sólo 5 años, en lo único que podía confiar era en mis instintos.**

**Y mis instintos me decían que las olas no eran buenas.**

**Por supuesto eran los mismos instintos que me decían que esos sueños llenos de cuervos, tenían algo de realidad; y mis pesadillas llenas de sangre, mucho de verdad.**

**Sin embargo, el sueño que más oprimía mi pecho era aquel en que sólo veía un vaporoso vestido blanco alejándose de mí, yo corría tras su dueña, pero nunca podía alcanzarla.**

**Y noche tras noche despertaba agitado, deseándola.**

_Las olas golpeaban con fuerza la bahía de Tokio. _

_Resultaba irónico que buscara ahogar mi dolor en los dominios de Poseidon._

_Pero 5 años habían pasado, y mi castigo por utilizar un elixir de los dioses en un humano se hacía cada vez más pesado._

_Y es que yo no podía olvidarlo._

_Los dioses griegos tenían un sentido del humor bastante irónico._

_A cambio de que Seiya me olvidara, yo había sido castigada con recuerdos, recuerdos vívidos de cada uno de nuestros momentos juntos._

_Y no puedo soportarlo más._

_Recuerdos tan fuertes que se confunden con la realidad._

_Como ahora._

_Cuando a pesar del agua salada en mis ojos, creo verlo en la playa._

**¿Será posible extrañar algo que no sabes si existe?**

**Porque ese era el sentimiento con el que tenía que lidiar día a día.**

**La nostalgia.**

**La añoranza de esa chica de vestido blanco, cuyo rostro no logro recordar.**

**La esperanza de encontrarla en algún momento.**

**Pero no de esta manera, pienso, mientras me lanzo al mar sin recelo, tratando de alcanzar a la chica que veo desvanecerse entre la furia de las olas.**

_Debo estar soñando, pienso, cuando me despierto en su habitación, la misma a pesar de tanto tiempo._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, percibo una sola sensación a la vez, el relajante olor del chocolate inunda mi mente._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me encuentro en el presente._

_Un presente en el que siento que todavía soy parte de él._

_Miro lentamente a mi alrededor, hasta encontrarlo. Sus ojos me miran fijamente, detallándome, preguntándome muchas cosas a la vez, hasta que una pregunta sale de sus labios:_

**Yo te conozco**

_Yo lo sabía, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de la distancia yo podía sentirlo llamándome, y sé que tengo razón, fue la fuerza de su llamado lo que me trajo de regreso a Japón._

_Y sin embargo, la situación no ha cambiado._

_No lo creo- le digo, mientras me levanto, pero lo he hecho demasiado rápido y me he mareado._

**Rápidamente me acerco, y la tomo entre mis brazos antes que caiga al suelo. Yo la conozco, sé que si. Esta sensación de añoranza al sentir su cintura me abruma, y busco sus ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta.**

**Me asombra el dolor que veo en su mirada.**

**Sólo he visto tanto dolor en otros ojos.**

**Los míos… cada vez que me miro al espejo, y me pregunto por ella, la princesa del vestido blanco.**

_La maldición vuelve a atacarme, recordándome la última vez que estuvimos en esta misma posición. _

_No puedo evitarlo… hace mucho que él robo mi corazón…_

_Y sin saberlo, le he estado buscando para que me lo devuelva._

_A través de sueños de mar y riscos, de sangre y escaleras._

_Me sorprendo al darme cuenta que he respondido a su llamado._

_Ha sido él quien me trajo a Japón, a pesar que yo pensaba que era el dolor de sus recuerdos._

**Finalmente la he encontrado.**

**Es ella, estoy seguro.**

**La dama que aparecía en mis sueños.**

**La princesa ante la que el brillo de la Luna palidece.**

**Veo la confusión en sus ojos mientras me acerco aún más y la estrecho entre mis brazos.**

_Esto no puede suceder_

**Es una locura, lo sé.**

_Sus labios me tomaron por sorpresa, y pude sentir como todo el dolor se disipaba de mi corazón._

**Sus labios me recibieron con ansias, y pude sentir entonces como todo en mi mente se aclaraba.**

**Eres mi diosa…**

_¿Me recuerdas?_

… **Pero también mi mujer.**

_Me recuerdas!_

_Siento como sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, sonrisa a la cual yo también correspondo. _

_Siento un brillo dentro de mí, un sentimiento que se ha hecho fuerte, a través de los recuerdos, a través del dolor…_

_Un sentimiento que nos guiará a partir de ahora._

_Un amor que es más fuerte, porque se ha hecho inmortal…_

Nota de la autora: WTF! No sé de dónde vino esto :S ah sí, del reto de Suki90 en Saint Seiya-Unión Fanfickera y una noche de cantar "Por el mundo" una y otra vez (a que encuentran las frases de la canción que me sirvieron de inspiración!). Aún así siento que fue una historia rara, demasiado intensa! Espero que la hayan disfrutado, y entendido :S.

Ya estoy pensando en la continuación de MPC, alerta de paparazzi para nuestra pareja favorita!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
